


Fighting for Something Better

by obiwankenboneme



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Multi, Polyamory, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 21:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6345442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obiwankenboneme/pseuds/obiwankenboneme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi are known as two of the most dangerous gangsters in the entirety of Coruscant. What no one else knows is that they have a shared relationship with the reader, who's the only one who knows they were a thing before this. When the reader becomes pregnant, priorities demand to be straightened so that they don't end up dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fighting for Something Better

**Author's Note:**

> I love this AU, and I love gangsters in general. I hope this works for the cub who requested it, because I honestly tried my hardest and think it turned out pretty good. Most likely there will be more chapters, but I'm not sure just yet.

Lying between the two men, you take a drag of your cigarette, passing it to Anakin while Obi-Wan takes a deep breath. It wasn’t like you never did this; tangled yourself up in bed with two of the most dangerous gangsters in the city of Coruscant, but this felt different. It felt a lot heavier this time around, which might be because there were a lot of emotions rolling around.

Made sense, given that Obi-Wan had almost gotten shot down for the final time just an hour ago, and Anakin was beyond angry about it. You were a neutral party, but the fact of the matter still stood that you had been terrified when Obi-Wan was brought in, covered in blood and coughing around more. He had kept saying he was perfectly fine, but both you and Anakin had known better. Thank god for fast doctors and easy healing.

Closing your eyes, you fight away the image, finding yourself unable to handle it. You climb over the men, letting the silk sheets slide off your naked form as you go into the bathroom and splash cold water on your face. The three of you had been having these nights together for something close to four years now, and while it didn’t have any major flaws, there were still the minor ones buried beneath everything. One of the biggest was the fact that both men refused to just confess that they loved you and wanted you to be theirs.

There wasn’t a secret you didn’t already know, and the one that was Obi-Wan and Anakin’s relationship was a tightly locked one that only you and the two men were privy to. Staring at your reflection in the mirror, you notice the shaking of your arms, and how the entirety of your stomach felt like it was turning over. Covering your mouth, you rush to the toilet, emptying your stomach of the food you had eaten some hours ago.

For the most part, you’re almost certain it’s because of the image of Obi-Wan in your mind, but that doesn’t help you. Continuing to throw up, you start crying, feeling like absolute shit. _This could not possibly get any worse than it already is._

Two pairs of feet rush into the bathroom, two bodies kneeling beside you; one holding your hair out of your face as the other rubs your back soothingly. _Never mind, it_ could. Who would have thought these two big league gangsters could be so sweet? Finding your voice, you place your chin on the toilet seat, shivering on the tile floor. Swiping away the tears as best you can, you frown at the mascara on your hands.

“Can I get some water? And a blanket or somethin’? I’m freezin’,” you croak, head tilting back down to empty your stomach again.

Anakin nods to Obi-Wan, who stands and grabs the water and a blanket. Wrapping you in it, both men coo that you’re going to be alright, making you snort. _Yeah right. I almost lose one of them and they’re telling me it’s going to be alright._ Sipping some water, you gargle and spit, flushing the toilet and groaning. Both men look at each other over your head, sharing a look that you can’t see. With a sigh, they seem to come to some conclusion and nod.

“Sweetheart-“

“Darling-“

Anakin and Obi-Wan frown at each other, sharing a silent fight over who should speak. In the end, it’s Obi-Wan who wins, and he grins. Anakin rolls his eyes, grumbling under his breath so neither of you could hear. Ducking his head to look you in the eye as best he can, Obi-Wan smiles sweetly. His fingers brush against your cheek, coaxing you to look at him.

“Darling, we’ve been talking, and we think it’s best if we ask you to be a part of this. With the two of us. Both in terms of the business and in terms of relations. It’s…it’s not gone unnoticed that you’ve been having a lot of trouble lately with being sick, and we’re starting to wonder if you might be…expecting,” he confesses.

Your brows knit together, brain scrambling to remember the last time you had your period. Yeah, you had sex a lot with the guys, but you _swear_ that you always were cautious when it came down to it. Struggling to find the last time, your eyes widen in fear, and your head snaps back to the toilet, throwing up again. Anakin lets out a sigh, smirking as he winks at Obi.

“Well, it looks like we weren’t wrong doll. So whatdaya say? Think you’d like to spend however long we all live with us?” he asks.

Spitting out the water again, you take a deep breath, laughing softly as you shake your head. “Whoever knocked me up is getting hell, but yeah. Took you two idjets long enough to ask me. Someone help me to the room, ‘m sleepy.”

Your arms flail around for a bit, trying to get a hold of one of them, earning a smirk from both men. Clearly, you were quite the thing to see when you were sick off your rocker.

Obi-Wan and Anakin nod, helping you stand as they lead you into the bedroom. Once you’re tucked into the sheets comfortably, Anakin glances at Obi-Wan, who shrugs, the two climbing in on either side of you. Squished between your two favorite men, you smile and yawn, enjoying the heat they give off.

It felt nice to be so cared for, especially when it came down to the fact all of you were a part of something as big as the mafia. Trailing a finger over Anakin’s chest, you whimper when Obi-Wan kisses your shoulder. You shiver again from the cold that only you can feel, both men crowding you closer between them. Humming in satisfaction, you close your eyes.

“Love you two. Can’t wait to find out who knocked me up though. We getting hitched because of all of this?” you murmur, feeling both of them stiffen. Rather than push the subject, you just wiggle around, yawning loudly.

“Worry about it later. Night.”

Obi-Wan and Anakin share a look over your sleeping form, silently asking the same question. _Were they ready for something like that?_

* * *

 

“I look…like a _fucking whale_. I hate both of you,” you snarl, hand on the railing of the spiral staircase you’re walking down.

One of the women who was hired to help you follows close behind, making sure you don’t fall. Waving her off gently, you shake your head when she tries to just take your arm. Anakin and Obi-Wan look up from the bottom of the stairs, smiling brightly. The man they had been talking to departs, leaving them standing in their usual button downs and slacks, hair sleeked back perfectly. At the foot of the stairs, you’re pulled into their arms, kisses placed all over your face.

Smacking at their chests, you huff, face red from the anger that you were feeling at them. While you knew it was silly to be angry about the fact that they got you pregnant, it was still understandable. Everything hurt, and you couldn’t go to meetings with them because you were too damn _fat_.

“There’s our favorite person in the whole world. How’s the kiddo’s doing? Not causing a lot of trouble, are they? How are you feeling?” Anakin asks, rubbing your stomach. Kneeling in front of you, he kisses your tummy, listening intently as he looks up at you from under full lashes.

Obi-Wan is gently rubbing your back, making you sigh in bliss. Placing your head on his chest, you glance at Anakin, who’s still on his knees at your feet. “They’ve been kicking around in there all day. About to drive me up the wall. My feet hurt like hell, my head is pounding, I’m dying for a burger and I look like a goddamn whale. How do you _think_ I’m feeling?”

Anakin chuckles, Obi-Wan kissing your forehead and laughing as well. They move you into the living room, yelling at someone to pick up some burgers and any other food as they settle down on the couch, you laid out between them. Anakin starts rubbing your feet while Obi-Wan whispers how happy he is that you’re pregnant. His hand rubs at your stomach, soothing the ache that had started up because of the kicking. Snorting at their affection, you sigh and let yourself succumb to the attention of the two ‘dangerous’ gangsters.

“How’s the deal holding up with Windu and Yoda?”

The way Obi-Wan tenses behind you has your eyes flying open. Before either man can stop you, you’re standing, waddling your way into the kitchen to get to the phone. You had to call Windu and Yoda and check in. If they lost this deal then everything was going to be shot to hell. They both follow after you, talking rapidly as they try to stop you.

“Darling, you shouldn’t be walking around so much, the doctor said you need bedrest-“

“Exactly, and if you start stressing out, it won’t be any good for the babies-“

“Please just come back into the living room,” both finish at the same time.

Turning to face them, you place a hand on your stomach, finger shaking at them. “Now you listen here and you listen well. I am a pregnant woman and I am not about to let two _idiots_ who knocked me up go around ruining their business because I’m not there to watch over it. As well as that, if you fuck up this deal with Yoda and Windu, they’ll have every crony in a ten mile radius on your asses, and I don’t want to be pregnant _and_ a widow.

“I love you both so damn much, and I want to see you go far, but I’m not putting this family at risk for the sake of it. If that means getting out of the business altogether, that’s how it’s gonna be, you hear me?” you demand.

Obi-Wan and Anakin both open their mouths to protest, but you just give them a hard glare.

“ _Do. You. Hear. Me?_ ”

They both nod, heads hanging in defeat. Waddling over to them, you kiss their cheeks, patting them on the ones you didn’t kiss. “You two can be pretty stupid some days. What are you gonna do when I’ve got to take care of two _actual_ babies and not _you two_ babies?” you jeer.

Anakin laughs, pulling you into him and kissing you deeply. Obi-Wan presses up to your back, kissing down your neck and letting his hands run over your stomach.

“Sweetheart, we all _know_ you won’t be able to ignore us forever. We’ve got ways to make our only one become a puddle for us. Babies ain’t gonna change that.”

The hands combing over every inch of you mixed with the lips pressing to your skin makes it impossible to respond. Nodding your head, you let it tilt back against one of them, shivering. As long as they didn’t die, then you were perfectly fine right where you were.


End file.
